The Island Beast
by MerridewLover
Summary: Roger gets mad and take sit out on Eric on the island. Early morning Roger drags Eric into the jungle and does something to him, want to know what, then read. Don't like, don't review unless helpful critisism. SLASH Roger/Eric Rated T for no lemons


**Author Note:** Yay, another (cough, cough, second one technically) Roger/Eric one-shot! :D Don't you guys feel loved? xD jk jk hahaha, anyway, enjoy!

Warning: Slash, and slight sexual content, but no lemons :3 heehee enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

**The Island Beast**

[=]

General POV:

Eric was shoved against the tree, and before he had time to even open his eyes to see the other boy's face, hands were at his face, grabbing him by the jaw, fingers digging into his cheeks, drawing a red liquid. Eric winced in pain as he felt the boy's sharpened stick poke his chest roughly, but not hard enough to make him bleed.

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again!" Roger yelled, his eyes burning with menace, like his voice. Eric couldn't move, just stared right into his eyes—a mistake. Roger poked the point of the spear into his chest harder and broke skin, causing more blood to flow from his body. "Am I clear?" Roger whispered darkly, his eyes growing darker as he spoke, and Eric nodded, trying not to jump or gasp as Roger squeezed his face harder. Roger reluctantly let go of the younger boy's face and slipped away in the dark of the forest, leaving Eric all alone.

Eric was breathing heavily, wishing he hadn't done what he had. He had _known_ Roger wasn't stable at the time, _known_ if he did _anything_ Roger would hurt him—but he did it anyway. He touched his cheek, drawing back his hand to see his fingers doused in blood from his face. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on what would happen to him if Roger saw him again. He would probably kill Eric on the spot. Eric lifted up the remnants of his shirt—they had been on this horrid island for probably about a year now—to see the new wound Roger had inflicted on him. He slowly got up, and began his walk toward the camp. Once he reached it, he tried to hide from anyone who would see him, but Sam, unfortunately felt his presence and spotted him walking back immediately in the dark of night.

"Oh, Eric!" Sam yelled as he ran over to his twin. His expression changed from relief to quick concern as he saw the marks on his brother's face. "Bloody hell, Eric, what happened!"

Eric stayed quiet, and began to walk away to go sleep next to the other boys near the fire, and he couldn't help but notice that Roger was nowhere to be seen. Usually, Eric would go look for him, considering that Eric was like Roger's little plaything, but this time he didn't want to go look for death. Sam's face fell, and he knew instantly that his brother didn't simply hurt himself amongst the creepers in the jungle, and glared at the fire as he went to go sit next to Eric's sleeping form.

_Roger._

Eric opened his eyes, his wounded back facing Sam, and breathed deeply. The minute he close his eyes to catch some sleep the nightmare began.

"_Roger?" he called, uncertain. The boy with dark hair quickly stood up, and began to walk away, deeper into the pitch black jungle. Eric jogged to catch up to him and stood next to the older boy. He didn't need to ask what was wrong, he knew already. Ralph had survived because Jack decided to keep him alive, and now, almost a year later, announced that he and Ralph were lovers. This upset Roger more than he wanted to tell, and Eric knew what his punishment would be even before he did anything—but he'd _do_ anything for Roger. Only Roger._

"_Roger?" he said again, and touched the boy's shoulder. Roger immediately stopped and glared at him, pushing him against the tree. His hands went to grope Eric's face and—_

Eric's eyes shot open, breathing heavily as he looked up at the darkened sky. He sat up, wiping the sweat off his forehead and looked around. It had to be early morning by now, and he looked around to check if Roger had returned. He hadn't. Eric looked down, and saw Sam lying next to him, grabbing his hand tightly. Eric sighed and took his hand out of Sam's. They had been so close to each other when they first landed—used to be _Samneric_. But now, they were _Sam and Eric_ to everyone because Eric had cuts and bruises from Roger, while Sam was completely wound free. They no longer finished each other's sentences either. They had lost their spark. Sam still had his living spark in his eyes, but Eric's had died down to almost nothing. He stood up and found a dead tree branch near the outside of the jungle. Since all the boys were still asleep, he walked over to grab it and put it in the fire to keep it going so Chief wouldn't get mad. Right as he bent down to grab it, though, a hand came out of nowhere from the forest and pulled him in. He tried to scream, but another hand came around his mouth and he wasn't able to make a noise. His heart was beating fast in his rib cage and he shut his eyes as the person—or monster!—backed him up deeper into the jungle. Eric tried to call for muffled helps, which just angered the person more.

"Shut up!" the voice yelled, and Eric immediately stopped as he recognized the voice.

"Roger?" he said, but it came out more of a name that sounded like; "Vover?" which made the person chuckle softly. They stopped at a good distance away from the camp site, and Eric feared for his life. If Roger was angry at him—oh it would be the end of his life. Roger let go of Eric, who fell onto the hard ground and looked up at him fearfully. Roger sat down next to him, and just blankly stared into his eyes. When Eric opened his mouth to speak, Roger started to crawl slowly toward him. Eric's heart skipped a beat and he began backing up slowly on his hands and feet backwards, until he was against a tree. He looked at the tree for a second and thought; _gee, right now I'm starting to hate trees!_ But the minute he looked forward again, his breath hitched as he stared into dark eyes that seemed to hold a dark soul behind them.

_He's too close._

Roger inched closer to the younger boy; his eyes locked to Eric's and wouldn't let him escape. He moved in closer, until his lips hovered right above Eric's, and moved his body closer to the younger boy. Roger had both his hands on either side of Eric's face—on the tree—and was straddling Eric's hips. Eric looked up at Roger helplessly, not knowing his intentions. Then, Roger leaned forward and brought his lips to Eric's. Eric shut his eyes tight, afraid to make any movement and just stayed completely still, staring into Roger's open eyes. Roger frowned and pulled back for a second. Then, he brought his hand up to Eric's jaw, and pushed his fingers to dig into his jaw, forcing Eric's mouth open. Roger pushed Eric to the ground and straddled him as he smirked and returned his mouth to his. Eric gasped slightly in confusion when Roger slipped his tongue between his open lips, and moaned in pleasure lined pain when Roger ground into him with his hips. Eric's hands went to Roger's torn shirt and tried to push him off, but Roger wouldn't budge.

"Roger—" Eric gasped, turning his head to the side. He was breathing heavily and still clenching the other boy's shirt. He gasped again when Roger bucked his hips again, faster and harder. Eric felt his eyes prickle with tears, and he tried to maintain and stay still, but Roger then slipped his hands into his hair and tugged. Eric was about to look up at him, when Roger suddenly dipped his head down to trail open-mouthed kisses down Eric's neck. Eric moaned again, and shut his eyes tight. Roger was about to kiss him once again, when—

"Eric?" a very familiar voice called. Both boys looked over to the way through the jungle that led back to the camp. Roger hurriedly got off, but before disappearing in the shadows of the large creepers and trees, kissing Eric's forehead gently.

Eric looked to where the voice came, and a figure appeared.

"Eric, is that you?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm coming!" Eric yelled back, slightly smiling. He got up and made his way back to the other boys with his brother, a fluttery feeling left in his stomach and chest.

_**End**_

* * *

**Author Note:** So, hope you guys liked it!

**Reviews** are **love**; and I know _you_ **love** _me_.

xD tell me what you think if you want more!


End file.
